


vrijdag 22:22

by robbander



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, if they do this I will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbander/pseuds/robbander
Summary: robbe visits sander and plays space oddity outside his flat at 10pm like the chaotic gay he is.
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Kudos: 56





	vrijdag 22:22

Robbe wasn't sure this would work. He fucked up- big time. He cut off a connection for one that was never even there. 

He ran up the stairs, thankful for Britt, thankful that she told him Sander's address, and he tripped (more than once) because of how heavy his shoes felt. It was time to go zero gravity again, it was time to float, to swim through the air. He ran with his phone in his pocket, and it thumped him every time he jumped, every time his heart beat. He ran with a bent arm raised above his head, fingers slipping on the plastic surrounding the flowers he bought. On the tag- 'these flowers are a bit of an oddity...but they're beautiful and sweet.'- the truth that he hid for so long written in ink. He didn't know if it was enough; if  _ he  _ was enough, but he had to try.

When he got to the top of the stairs and faced the door, raised his fist to the wood and motioned to knock, it hit him. He fell in love so hard it hurt, so hard he pushed Sander away, just like he did in the pool. He never wanted to push, he never wanted to hate, but his mind was so foggy and his eyes so red that his mouth spoke sickening words, saying sander said sickening things that he never did. The problem was that that night in the pool- robbe didn't just want it, he needed it. Just to melt in the warm arms of a boy for a bit because he was freezing like ice due to the ignorant water they were in. Robbe gulped and lowered his hand to his side. He couldn't just pretend it was ok, he couldn't just knock and expect Sander to open up. Even if he ignored Robbe, even if he wouldn't open up, he just wanted to let him know he was sorry. That he was stupid and he knows he was stupid.

He dragged his shoes behind one another until he back thumped against the wall opposite the door, and he slid down with his head hanging back, knees folding and shoes gliding across the floor as he did so. He sat looking straight ahead, phone still in his pocket and flowers laying down by his side. After some thought, he took out his phone and zipped his pocket back up, muscles relaxing in time with the gentle jingle of the zip. Fingers getting confident, he pressed play and held his phone loosely in his fingers, eyes flickering back up to the light seeping through the crack of the door- hope.

_ Ground control to Major Tom. _

Beat. Seeing Sander through the glass, his disfigured form shining with the sun.

_ Ground control to major tom. _

Beat. Bringing his head up, seeing Sander willingly on the same level as him.

_ Take your protein pills and put your helmet on. _

Beat. Stealing glances with him.

_ Ground control to major tom. _

Beat. Sander saying he won't find anyone who will love him, Robbe wanting to hold his heart for a while.

_ Commencing countdown, engines on. _

Beat. Laying on his bed and pressing 'follow', hoping Sander would know it meant 'im here, im here.'

_ Check ignition and let God's love be with you. _

Beat. Kissing him, clinging onto his jaw like letting go would kill him.

_ This is ground control to major tom. _

_ You've really made the grade. _

_ And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear. _

_ Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare. _

Robbe felt his cheek get wet and a tear splash on his neck, dribbling down the collar of his coat. And just like that, he broke.

_ This is major tom to ground control, _

_ I'm stepping through the door. _

_ And I'm floating in a most peculiar way. _

_ And the stars look very different today. _

He shook, hand pushing against the wall to aid his feet so he could stand up. His feet didn't feel there, he didn't feel there. All this time, years that he's been told he wasn't enough, that nobody cared, or that people said they did but didn't. The feeling of going insane because people didn't realise he was there, him questioning his existence, it made him push away his galaxy, his form of knowing. Sander didn't care that he was nobody, he helped robbe build himself up again. He wanted to understand and listen, and how beautiful was that? Too beautiful for Robbe, much too beautiful. He held the flowers by his side, head resting on the door before he stopped the music and started singing quietly, so that the sound would carry into the flat.

_ For here.. _

_ Am I sitting in a tin can. _

_ Far above the world. _

He understood if Sander never forgave him, he understood if he told Robbe to go away, but he hoped he would listen. And listen to his heart he did. Robbe's voice, blurry and quiet was joined by another very close to the door.

_ Planet earth is blue, _

_ And there's nothing I can do. _

The door opened, and Robbe lifted his head, his swirling snowglobe eyes meeting with Sander's.

"I'm so sorry."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading as always!  
I love seeing comments and kudos so if you liked it, please leave some :)
> 
> socials:  
Instagram - @dehoops.wtfock / @sinner.leaf  
Tumblr- another-robbe-stan


End file.
